Machines have already been developed for folding and pressing simple articles such as towels, which are relatively easily and quickly foldable thanks to their rectangular shape. However, these machines are completely unsuitable for folding and pressing articles of more complicated shape such as shirts and blouses.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for folding and pressing garments such as shirts and blouses in a quick and simple operation.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which may be easily controlled by a single operator and is safe and reliable in use.
These objects are given only by way of example. Thus, other desirable objects and advantages inherently achieved by the invention may occur to those skilled in the art. Nonetheless, the scope of the invention is to be limited only by the appended claims.